A fuego lento
by Rhape
Summary: SephirothXCloud. SoraXRiku. Shonen Ai. Sora y sus compañeros de viaje sin querer dieron a parar en el Coliseo del Olimpo. OneShot. Semi mundo altero. Dejen reviews. n.n


**Genial! Este es el primer One-shot que hago en menos de una semana! nOn**

**Bien, este fic lo había escrito solo como prueba...pero pensé que sería un desperdicio olvidarlo así como así después de haberlo hecho con tantas ganas, así que mejor opté por publicarlo. n.n**

**Sobre el titulo, "A fuego lento", es el nombre de una canción que me gusta mucho y, como no sé me ocurrio como ponerle al fic, pues se lo dejé, x3**

**La historia es semi-alterna. No tiene mucho trama. Aun así espero que les guste.  
Ah, y como ya han de saber es Yaoi, más bien, Shonen-ai.  
SoraXRiku****  
SephirothXCloud**

* * *

Los mundos están desapareciendo. Las personas comienzan a perder la ilusión de ver brillar las estrellas con la destellante luz con la que suelen estar, y sus corazones no resisten más en caer erróneamente en la oscuridad. Solo el portador de la llave-espada es capaz de regresarles sus tierras y la esperanza de vivir en paz y tranquilidad como antes. 

Pero, por ahora, él también tiene sus propios problemas…

- _Crees que ya arranque?_ – pregunta el castaño curioso.

- _Por enésima vez, Sora! No! Aún no! –_

- _De acuerdo. Pero no tienes que gritarme!!_ – dice al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules comienzan a humedecerse.

- _Si tan solo nos hicieras caso no estaríamos varados aquí! –_

- _Vamos, Donald, no seas tan duro con él. Cualquiera comete errores_ – lo defiende Goofy, a la vez que el menor ponía rostro de niño inocente.

- _Ya! Como sea! _– dice molesto, y tratando de bajarse el mal humor – _Mejor vayamos a buscar ayuda –_ se cruza de brazos y empieza a caminar hacia un gran edificio que se encontraba más cerca de donde se habían estrellado y que, al parecer, era un coliseo romano, mientras los otros dos le seguían

Al llegar al lugar, empujan un enorme portal para darles paso. E inesperadamente son atacados por pequeños Heartless que derrotaron sin mucha dificultad a causa de que eran de menor nivel.

- _En todas partes hay Heartless_ – comenta Goofy dando un suspiro de resignación.

- _Vaya, chico! Que bien peleas_ – le grita una especie de hombre-cabra de baja estatura – Pero no lo suficiente como para entrar a un torneo de grandes –

- _Eh! Como que no lo suficiente?_ – cuestiona Sora un poco ofendido.

- _No te enojes, chico! Es la verdad_ – camina hacia una explanada – _Aunque parece que tienes algo de talento. Quizás si yo te entreno…-_ se queda pensando.

- _Tú, entrenarme?_ – lo mira confuso – _Eres un entrenador? –_

- _Que pregunta! Que si soy un entrenador? Claro que lo soy! Me ves cara de albañil o que? Soy el gran entrenador Phil, y he adiestrado a los mejores guerreros…aunque varios han sido unos flojos; entre ellos están Aquiles y, el mejor de todos, Hércules!_ – dice con mucho orgullo.

_- …Quien? –_ preguntan los tres a la vez.

_- No saben quien es Hércules?! Acaso no son de por aquí?_ – asienten – _Ya veo. Él por ahora no está, fue a matar titanes, gigantes, cíclope, etc. Así es el trabajo de un héroe –_

- _Es un héroe?! _– pregunta Sora entusiasmado – _En ese caso, sí podrías entrenarme? –_

- _Umm...no lo sé. Bueno, estoy seguro que puedo enseñarte algunas cosas_ –

- _Pero, Sora, ahorita no tenemos tiempo para eso!_ – le regaña el pato.

- _Por favor! Dame algunas horas –_

_- No –_

- _Por favor!_ – suplica con cara de perrito abandonado.

- _Oh! Esta bien!_ – sede sin muchos ánimos nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Así… es…ta.. bien? _- pregunta lentamente mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre un pie.

- _Levanta más la pierna! No creí que fueras tan holgazán! _– le dice Phil como palabras de "aliento".

- _Eh! Pero si hago lo mejor que puedo!_ – en ese instante pierde estabilidad y cae de espalda al suelo – _Eso dolió…-_ comenta con los ojos hechos espiral.

- _Por cierto, donde están tus amigos?_ –

- _Fueron a buscar repuestos para nuestro transporte que sufrió un…pequeño accidente_ – le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Oh, vaya. Bueno, ya levántate! –_

_- Sí, sí, ya voy! –_

- _Mira, chico, tengo dos palabras para ti: No te rindas! –_

_- Hey! No me estoy rindiendo!...Y ahí son tres_ – murmura, con los ojos entornados mirando para otro lado. Entonces, se percata de la presencia de un muchacho rubio, varios años mayor que él, que se encontraba entrenando con algunos Heartless algo dejos de donde ellos están. Los eliminaba hábilmente de un solo golpe, cosa que gano la inmediata admiración del castaño - _Eh, eh! Phil, quien es ese muchacho? _- lo señala.

- _Ah?_ – voltea - _Él es Cloud. Desde hace unos días que viene para acá. No sé mucho sobre él, casi no habla…A donde vas, chico? Aun no acaba la practica! –_

_- Espera! Quiero conocerlo! –_

El rubio acababa de sentarse en una banca para dar un respiro cuando llegó el menor, un poco agitado por haber ido corriendo hacia él.

- _Hola. Tú nombre es Cloud, verdad? El mío es Sora, mucho gusto! Me darías tu autógrafo? –_ le pregunta tan rápido que el rubio apenas si le entendió, aunque le hizo gracia; el castaño no notó que sin querer se había puesto algo nervioso.

- _Bien, Sora, veo que tienes una espada. Te gustaría entrenar conmigo?_ – ante la petición y aquella amable pero tentadora sonrisa, el castaño ni siquiera dudo en negarse, olvidándose un rato de Phil.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Espera…espera! Ya no puedo…_- dice Sora, dejando caer su llave-espada y echándose al suelo junto con ella.

- _Sí, mejor para. Ya es suficiente para ti. Yo seguiré –_

- _Como?! Aun no te cansas?! –_

_- Umm…un poco. Pero necesito entrenar más_ – contesta muy centrado.

- _Por que? Acaso quieres vencer a alguien? _– le cuestiona curioso, sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de concentración _– Jeje, ya veo que sí. Quien es?_ – se balancea hacia enfrente para poder sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

- _Nadie importante…-_ contesta de manera cortante, y recargando su espada en una pared para descansar sus brazos.

- _Pues no parece. Por que no quieres hablar de eso? –_

- _Haces muchas preguntas, no crees?_ – le comenta intentando evadirlo.

- _Uh, lo siento_ – agacha la cabeza a la vez que se rasca la mejilla derecha.

- _No, está bien_ – ríe levemente. Por alguna razón le fue imposible enojarse con el castaño.

- _Sabes? Yo también quiero ganarle a alguien, a mi amigo Riku, para demostrarle que no soy un debilucho como suele llamarme! _– confiesa, mientras levantaba un puño de manera amenazadora y literalmente le salía fuego de los ojos.

- _Sora!_ – el mencionado voltea haciendo donde lo llaman.

- _Hey, amigos, encontraron algo? –_

_- No – _contesta Goofy algo cabizbajo.

- _Parece ser que tendremos que pasar la noche en este mundo y seguir buscando mañana_ – dice Donald para después suspirar.

- _Solo que no sabemos en donde podríamos dormir_ – dice Goofy, y se quedan pensativos.

- _Hay una posada por aquí cerca, es donde me he estado hospedando estos días _– dice el rubio.

- _Oh, gracias, joven_ – le agradece Goofy a la vez que sonreía.

- _Ah, por cierto_ – dice Sora como si acabara de recordar algo – _Donad, Goofy, él es Cloud –_

Ya estando en la posada hubo un pequeño problema. No, sí alcanzaron cuarto, pero solo uno con dos camas…

- _Entonces que?_ – cuestiona Goofy, algo inquieto por la idea de que uno de ellos debía dormir en el suelo.

- _Umm…yo dormiré en el piso, no hay problema! Cuando iba a dormir a casa de Riku solía hacerlo. Ya estoy algo acostumbrado_ – dice sonriendo.

- _…Mi habitación también tiene dos camas. No me importaría compartirla con alguno de ustedes_ – les ofrece Cloud. Le falto tiempo a Sora para "sacrificarse" y ser él quien durmiera con el rubio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Que pasa, Sora, no puedes dormir?_ – le preguntó al notar que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y mirando la luna por la ventana.

- _Eh?_ – voltea hacia él – _Pues no…Es que estoy algo preocupado por…Riku_ – dice algo ruborizado _– Lo he estado buscando por todas partes y no lo encuentro. Tengo miedo a que algo malo le haya pasado…-_

- _Me dijiste que es más fuerte que tú, no? Entonces debe estar bien –_

- _Quizás tengas razón…. Sabes? No sé por qué, pero ahorita me acordé que una vez, cuando éramos pequeños, me perdí en la Isla del Destino durante un par de horas. La verdad es que yo ni me había dado cuenta que me había perdido, siempre he sido muy distraído_ – ríe un poco apenado – _Cuando me encontraron. Riku estaba llorando y se enojo conmigo durante unos minutos_ – baja la mirada y apoya los brazos en sus rodillas – _Después me hizo prometerle que no le volvería a dar un susto de esos….cuando encuentre a ese tonto le haré prometer lo mismo! –_ termina de decir tallando sus ojos tratando de retener algunas lagrimas. El rubio se sintió un poco mal por él pero a la vez conmovido.

- _No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás_ – le sonríe, en respuesta, el castaño hace lo mismo más animado.

- _Jeje. Buenas noches!_ – dice antes de acostarse.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Momentos antes el castaño y sus compañeros de viaje se encontraban discutiendo, como no tenían el suficiente munny, algunos negocios con un Moguri que tenía las piezas faltantes que necesita su nave para que volviera a funcionar. No lograron mucho pero llegaron a un buen acuerdo.

Entonces Sora se separó de sus amigos que fueron a buscar algo de dinero. Y ahora andaban por algunos basares de la ciudad, por si había algo interesante que ver o hacer antes de regresar al Coliseo del Olimpo y seguir con el entrenamiento de Phil y después entrenar con Cloud, que más que entrenamiento lo tomaba como un juego; cuando accidentalmente tropezó con un hombre de largo cabello plateado que le pareció bastante atractivo.

- _Ah! Este…lo… lo siento, señor!_ – se disculpa varias veces nervioso, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- _"Señor"? Pero si no soy tan viejo_ – ríe levemente. Sora se estremeció y casi se derrite al escuchar la voz tan sexual del hombre – _Mi nombre es Sephiroth. Y ten más cuidado al corre, sí? –_ le sugiere al tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. Ya estando en pie, el mayor se dedicó a mirar su pequeño cuerpo de arriba abajo. Por su parte, el menor, estaba embobado por su mirada turquesa - _Um, oye, estoy buscando a alguien, y me dijeron que está en el coliseo, tú sabes para donde queda? –_

_-…Eh? Que?_ – sacude la cabeza volviendo a la realidad – _Ah, sí! El coliseo! Justamente voy para allá. Si quieres te llevo! – _se ofrece algo apenado.

- _Ah? En serio? Gracias. Eres adorable_ – le agradece con una sutil y seductora sonrisa provocándole más fascinación al castaño.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cloud estaba entrenado, y esperando a que regresara Sora de su paseo porque había prometido entrenar con él de nuevo; ya que era el único del coliseo que tenía el suficiente nivel para durar un buen rato peleando contra él. Y se quedó helado al verlo llegar con el peliplateado.

- _Cloud!!_ – corre rápidamente a abrazarlo – _Te he estado buscando! Tuve que amenazar de muerte a Aerith para que me dijera que estabas aquí!_ – le dice a la vez que aprovecha para manosear su espalda.

- _Suéltame! No me toques!_ – trata de empujarlo.

- _No!_ – se le aferra más. Entonces el rubio logró zafar un brazo que utilizó para golpearlo – _Por que eres tan malo conmigo?_ – pregunta dolido, y sobándose la quijada.

- _Para que me dejes en paz!_ – se cruza de brazos y voltea su vista hacia otro lado.

- _Ya te lo dije; te dejaré en paz el día que me venzas, algo que nunca va a pasar _– dice muy confiado – _Oh, vamos! Admite ya que te gusto –_

- _Ah! Él es la razón por la que entrenas mucho, Cloud?_ – pregunta el castaño con cierta inocencia.

- _Sí…_- contesta bajando un poco la mirada. Esta respuesta molestó al peliplateado.

- _Pero, como?_ – exclama exaltado – _Pero si Sephiroth es muy guapo, sexy, tiene ojos bonitos y sexys, su voz es encantadora y sexy. Ya mencione que es increíblemente sexy?! Yo quisiera tener a alguien así!_ – da un suspiro – _Aunque Riku lo es más…-_ pensó.

- _Aww! Que chico más lindo!_ – carga al menor para abrazarlo como si fuese un osito de peluche, rozando sus mejillas con las de él – _Es tan lindo que podría besarlo!_ - acerca su rostro al suyo para besar sutilmente sus labios…dejando a Sora en shock con la cara completamente roja. Esto alarmo al rubio.

- _Sephiroth! Maldito asalta cunas!! Suelta al niño!_ – le grita incomodado ante aquella escena.

- _Pero, Cloud! A quien quiero es a ti! No te pongas celoso!_ – baja al castaño.

- _Ce…celoso?!_ – repite el rubio con cierta ironía y con un tic en la boca dando entender que sí lo estaba, y preparando el puño para golpearlo.

- _Sí lo estas!_ – exclama feliz, e intenta abrazarlo mas este suelta el golpe dejándolo noqueado con los ojos hechos espiral.

- _Imbécil…Sora, estas bien?_ – le pregunta, más tranquilo, al verlo como ido.

- _Me siento en la luna!_ – dice risueño – _Eso es normal? –_

- _Sí, eso creo_ – responde sin muchos ánimos, dando un respiro hondo.

- _Oye….en serio no te gusta__ Sephiroth? –_

- _Eh?_ – se ruboriza - _No es que no me guste…-_

- _Entonces para que quieres que te deje en paz?_ – lo mira confundido.

- _… Por que es un tonto presumido y un sin vergüenza…! Y dice que no puedo vencerlo! –_ termina de decir casi en puchero.

- _Solo por eso?... Es decir que solo lo retas para mostrarle que puedes ganarle? Que infantil _– le dice casi regañándolo.

_- Te parece? –_ ríe un poco_ – A mí igual. Pero no deja de molestarme el hecho de que es más fuerte que yo….Estoy seguro de que me tiendes –_

_-…Ehhh…pues sí _- agacha la cabeza viendo al suelo – _A…a veces detesto a Riku por ganarme…pero no por eso lo trato mal o intento alejarme de él_ – levanta la mirada para verlo de manera algo severa – _Te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos?_ – el mayor lo miró sorprendido.

- _Pues no…-_ se limito a decir al darse cuenta que no había pensado en ello – _Pero, no importa, él solo juega con los míos –_ dice tratando de sonar indiferente.

- _Es lo que crees?... Sabes? En el camino hacia acá me comentó que te buscaba para disculparse contigo –_

- _Disculparse por qué?_ – pregunta confundido.

- _Es lo mismo que le pregunté, pero me dijo que no sabía; que se disculparía por cualquier cosa solo para que ya no estés enojado con él. Jeje, bueno, también me dijo otras cosas como cuanto le gustas y lo desesperado que está por que seas su novio_ – acaba con una picara sonrisa. Al oír aquello, Cloud no pudo evitar sonrojarse más – _Y también me dijo algo sobre que debo odiar a un dinosaurio morado que canta y controla la mente de los niños, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso –_

- _…Parece que he estado siendo algo egoísta, no? - _Sora asiente – _Será mejor que yo sea el que pida perdón –_

- _Cloud, no necesitas disculparte!_ – dice mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura por la espalda. Sobresaltándolo a él y al castaño que no notaron a que hora se había levantado.

_- Seph, no estas enojado? –_

- _No! Por más que quiero nunca puedo enojarme contigo –_

_- Menos mal _– dice feliz y aliviado.

- _Oye, te ves muy lindo ruborizado_ – le murmura seductoramente al oído y luego le besa una mejilla.

- _Supongo que en estos momentos quieren estar solos, no?_ – pregunta Sora para después guiñarles un ojo – _Así que mejor me voy a entrenar! –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Ya tan pronto se van? _– pregunta el hombre-cabra un poco entristecido.

- _Sí. Donald y Goofy ya pudieron conseguir las piezas que nos faltaban –_

- _No podrías quedarte más tiempo? Aun no terminas por completo la practica!_ – dice en regaño intentado hacer que se quede.

- _No te preocupes, Phil. Esto no es un adiós. Quiero ser un héroe como Hércules! -_ contesta animado – _Regresaremos en cuanto podamos! –_

- _Eso espero, chico!_ – levanta y agita la mano como despedida mientras este estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del coliseo para irse.

_- Sora!_ – el castaño para de correr para voltear a ver hacia donde lo llamaban – _Te ibas sin despedirte de nosotros? –_

- _Jeje, lo siento, Cloud! Es que no los encontré antes. En donde estaban, eh?_ – pregunta en tono un poco malicioso en su voz.

- _Estábamos atrás haciendo…-_ antes de que terminara de contestar, el rubio, nervioso y ruborizado, le da un coscorrón para callarlo, y completa la respuesta.

- _Estábamos…entrenando, eso! –_

- _Ah! Entiendo_ – ríe – _Bueno, caballeros, ya debo irme. Donald y Goofy solo me dieron unos cuantos minutos para despedirme –_

- _Está bien. Por cierto, Sora, gracias por todo. Y espero que encuentres a tu amigo –_

_- De nada, y gracias!_ _Hasta luego! _– dice al tiempo que empezó a correr de nuevo –_ Ah! Oigan! Y me invitan a la boda! –_

- _Claro; serás el padrino!_ – Alcanza a oír decir al peliplateado ya habiendo pasado el portal.

Ya es hora de que el portado de la llave-espada siga su camino, y vaya hacia los mundos restantes para acabar con los Heartless.

Es probable que se enfrente a nuevos problemas, algunos muy difíciles de resolver, pero su corazón es tan fuerte que hará lo que sea para restaurar la paz de los mundos y poder volver a estar con su amigo Riku.

* * *

**Je, el final es pésimo, lo sé. n.ñ**

**Quejas, comentarios, opiniones, Dejen reviews. n.n**


End file.
